micronautsfandomcom-20200214-history
HMS Endeavor (comics)
m The HMS Endeavor was the starship Commander Arcturus Rann used when he went on his 1,000-year journey throughout the Microverse to discover alien life. It is equipped with search-and-strobe lights and armed with thorium guns.The ship twine power arms-house all ship's engines,stabilizers,guidence and sensor system.Sensor pods and gyro-stabilizers.Between them,is the ship's bridge and command center,that detatches to become the smaller exploration astro-station.A pod door doors-for the Endeavors Hydro-copter.Ahead of that is Thorium Gun Turret-located on the main deck.Below is Suspended Animation Chamber,later converted into living quarters,ships library,sick bay,galley and rec room.Behind is the Aft Access Hatch,for quick entry or exite to and from the ship.A sensor searchbeam light can found upon the lower side.Below that is the Belly Thorium Gun Turret. While the Endeavor herself was never a toy, owing more to Star Wars' Millennium Falcon than to Takara or Mego, the cockpit of the Endeavor deployed as the very famiiar Astro Station.Still,allot of fan work,is devoted to creating blueprints of the ship,models and so on of HMS Endeavor http://bohnded.deviantart.com/art/HMS-Endeavor-43070533HMS EndeavorAstro Station: Appeared many times in the series. The Astro Station was a small shuttlecraft used by the Micronauts when the Endeavor was being repaired. It was launched from a hangar bay found on board the Endeavor. The Micronauts used it in issues #4-6 when the Endeavor was being fixed after fighting off a Battle Cruiser. Bug, Acroyear, Cilicia, and Microtron also used it in issue #22 after being separated from the rest of the Micronauts. Finally, when the Endeavor was destroyed in issue #39, the Micronauts used the Astro Station to fly around Earth. Soon after, the Astro Station itself was destroyed. Hydro Copter: Another vehicle stored on board the Endeavor. It figured prominently in issue #7, when Biotron piloted it to save Bug from the Man-Thing. Biotron also used it in issue #23, while fighting the Molecule Man. Star Searcher: A vehicle stored on board the Endeavor, the Star Searcher appeared only once in the comic, in issue #18. Acroyear and Cilicia used it to explore a backyard on Earth. The Story : The comic opens with Prince Argon and his sister Princess Mari fleeing with supporters from an Acroyear air patrol. They have been violently deposed as rulers of Homeworld by their people. Both manage to barely escape a bombardment of Puls-Rays. At their refuge, they meet with their remaining supporters and an enigmatic Time Traveler. But their peace is quickly ended by an attack by Baron Karza and his Dog-Soldiers. Argon is felled by Karza himself with the Acroyear Prince Shaitan watching. Karza orders Argon's body to be taken to the dreaded Body Banks. The H.M.S. Endeavour returns home after it's 1,000 year journey of exploration. An honor guard awaits it's occupants, Commander Arcturus Rann and his Bioroid companion, Biotron. Commander Rann exits the ship and is asked to identify himself, he does and is then fired upon. The unconscious Rann is then ordered to be taken away and imprisoned by Baron Karza. He awakens to find himself surrounded by aliens and cyborgs. He asks where he is and is answered that it's the "Pleasure Pits" and that he's about to be dinner. Rann then finds himself quickly pulled to the ceiling, the mob that had surrounded him was now forcefully dispatched to the corners of the cell by an Acroyear. Rann recognized both for their repsective species, the one that pulled him to safety being an Insectivrid named Bug. The Acroyear is called simply Acroyear. Bug explains how they came to be there. That while Rann traveled at around the speed of light, years ago, Homeworld had discovered warp drive and conquered many of the worlds he had found during his long mission. He's told the source and ruler of all was Baron Karza. Rann notes that he had been taught over a thousand years ago by a Doctor Karze and ponder if it's the same man. Outside the cell is a small Bioroid, with him is a beautiful and brightly clothed girl. He seems to control her every move and refers to her as his Marionette. The surrounding crowd is enthralled by the performance. Rann, Bug and Acroyear see them from the cell, Bug starts to say who the girl really is, but is silenced by Acroyear. Rann can only see her beauty as she dances. The next day opens in the Imperial Gallery of the Body Banks, Baron Karza and Prince Shaitan sit and watch as Microtron and Marionette perform for the crowd. Our heroes are then marched into the arena, Marionette dancing amongst them, Rann is lost to the view of her. Karza orders for the blood games to begin. a giant robot tank enters as Bug reveals Marionette's true identity to Rann, The Princess Mari. Sadly he's told that the planned escape is now changed with the appearance of the Death Tank. The tanks launches energy attacks on the group that our heroes belong too. Many are killed. Acroyear tells Rann to stand behind him, that he must be protected as he is told that he's the only thing that Karza fears. Bug quickly moves, he leaps and bounds about the giant tank, he throws an explosive into a weak point. The tanks head is destroyed, it's organic brain no more. Shaitan exclaims that our heroes are escaping, but Karza merely states that it's a part of his plans. Acroyear moves and finishes the body of the giant death machine. The Time Traveler appears to Rann, telling him that it's now the time to escape. Explosions rock the arena, Acroyear knocks down the gates of the arena. Outside they find Marionette and Microtron with a wagon, waiting for out trio. Acroyear is attacked by flying members of his people. He quickly acts and arms himself with a sword of one of them and begins to dispatch them, telling the survivors to tell his cousin Shaitan, that a blood feud now exists between them. Marionette cries by the names Dallon and Sepsis for the trio to board the wagon. There Rann asks her to repeat the names, the Time Traveler appears and tells him, that yes, they are the names of his parents. His parents, Karza's first victims for his Body Banks a thousand years ago. His parents, now, for their defiance of Karza, the symbols fo the resistance against Karza. Our group of heroes reach the space port, they quickly board Rann's ship and escape to space. Biotron's actions due to the telepathic connection to Rann has enabled them to be ready to leave and escape to the fringes of the Homeworld system. Their pursuers are destroyed as if hitting a wall as the Endeavour sails onward ....... onward to Earth! Category:Comics Category:Vehicles